When cleaning the floor of a kitchen of a hotel, restaurant and the like, generally the cooperation of three persons who individually perform sprinkling water, scattering powder cleanser and brushing the floor is required. If the work is performed by a single person, it requires three times the labour and time.
An object of the present invention is to reduce this labour, and to provide a cleaning device which performs the three functions of sprinkling water, scattering cleanser and brushing or polishing the floor so as to greatly increase the cleaning efficiency.